


Even Heaven is jealous of our love

by Just_a_J_really



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Time, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Apocalypse, Top Crowley (Good Omens), lockdown - Freeform
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-19
Updated: 2020-12-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:28:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27634784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_J_really/pseuds/Just_a_J_really
Summary: Crowley si annoia. Si annoia e, soprattutto, anche se non lo vuole ammettere, gli manca il suo angelo.Quello che accade dopo è forse un "piccolo" miracolo.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	1. Pearly gates look more like a picket fence

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Ho adorato questa serie fin da quando è uscita (non conoscevo il libro, ma l'ho divorato in pochi giorni) e ora finalmente mi sono decisa a scrivere una fanfic sulla coppia canon (che meraviglia poterli definire così ♥).  
> È il mio primo tentativo, quindi siate clementi! Non so che altro dire, per qualsiasi cosa lasciatemi pure una recensione e vi risponderò :3

È quasi mezzanotte e Aziraphale è a letto che sta come di consueto leggendo un libro prima di dormire, indossando i suoi occhialini. In realtà potrebbe correggersi quel piccolo difetto di creazione del suo corpo terreno, ma in fondo gli piace metterli per leggere.. Lo fanno sentire più umano. Mentre sfoglia le pagine di uno dei suoi libri preferiti di Oscar Wilde, “Il Fantasma Di Canterville”, improvvisamente, Crowley, proprio come un fantasma, spunta letteralmente dal nulla a cavalcioni sulle sue gambe, facendogli quasi prendere un colpo.

“Crowley! Oh cielo, ma sei impazzito?! Vuoi farmi prendere un infarto??” esclama l’angelo, tenendosi una mano sulla fronte e una sul cuore.

“Dovresti essere lusingato che faccio un miracolo demoniaco solo per teletrasportarmi da te!” risponde con la sua tipica demoniaca arroganza.

“Lo fai perché non hai scelta, c’è la quarantena!” lo guarda ironico l’angelo.

“...Ecco, allora che bisogno c’è di arrabbiarsi?”

Un’altra occhiataccia di Aziraphale. “Ebbene? Cosa c’è??” chiede poi l’angelo, togliendosi gli occhialini per posarli sul comodino.

“È che mi annoio, angelo, ok?? Con questa cavolo di quarantena non c’è nessuno in strada ed è tutto chiuso!”

“Beh, l’originale coronavirus di un secolo fa non era opera tua?” lo guarda scettico, con un sopracciglio alzato.

“Non era così grave un secolo fa.. Volevo solo che gli umani smettessero di mangiare i serpenti!” risponde eloquentemente il demone mezzo serpente.

“E ora mangiano i pipistrelli pare..”

“Magari il coronavirus di quest’anno è opera di Dracula.. Sì, tipico di lui, è spietato quando si arrabbia” annuisce riflettendo a voce alta

“Beh, è un demone...”

“Tu come passi il tempo? Leggi. Leggi, leggi e leggi..” dice prendendo il libro e dandogli un’occhiata veloce, per poi gettarlo più in là sul letto matrimoniale. “Sei molto assetato di conoscenza per essere un angelo che non si fa domande sul piano ineffabile” dice, per poi squadrarlo “Bel pigiamino.. È di seta?” chiede retoricamente, passando una mano sul suo petto per tastare il tessuto.

Il viso di Aziraphale si fa leggermente più rosso, cosa che fa impazzire Crowley (da sempre) e che lo porta ad avvicinarsi per baciarlo, ma, ogni volta che il demone prova ad inserire la lingua, l’angelo immediatamente si ritrae imbarazzato. Da quando hanno sventato l’Armageddon, Crowley ha provato più volte a spingersi oltre, ma senza risultato. Certo già il fatto di riuscire a tastare le sue labbra lo lascia abbastanza.. Ubriaco, così si definisce; oltre all’eccitazione, che da demone conosce benissimo, ogni volta prova una sensazione che non sa ben distinguere, ma che si avvicina a quella.  
Una sensazione che lo fa sentire più leggero e leggermente meno spinto verso gli Inferi, come si sente di solito. Pensa sia per il fatto che fa quelle cose appunto con un angelo, quindi una creatura che viene dal cielo, ad elevare il suo spirito. E se Aziraphale si ritirasse ogni volta perché si sente trascinare in basso? Magari continuando insieme avrebbero trovato un equilibrio.

Il demone decide quindi di spingersi più in là iniziando a baciarlo sul collo, che col pigiama è leggermente scoperto, inebriandosi del profumo vanigliato dell’angelo, è forse l’odore che adora di più al mondo. Sente Aziraphale sospirare leggermente, e anche il suo cuore sospira per un secondo, ma poi l’angelo lo distacca da sé.

“Ti annoi e quindi cerchi di far cadere in tentazione me??”

“Oh andiamo, ci conosciamo da seimila anni! Cosa aspetti, una proposta di matrimonio?” chiede sarcastico il demone.

“Beh! Tanto per cominciare sarebbe appropriato, sì. Ma non è quest-”

“Lo sai che non posso entrare in una chiesa, vero? Ci sono entrato l’ultima volta nel ‘41 per salvarti dai nazisti e poi ci ho fatto buttare una bomba sopra!” lo interrompe Crowley.

“Sì, lo so!” Aziraphale ricorda per filo e per segno quella notte.. È la notte in cui ha realizzato di essere innamorato di un demone, ancora gli aumenta il battito cardiaco e gli vengono gli occhi lucidi a ripensarci. “Il fatto è che sono un angelo.. Gli angeli.. Non possono fare queste cose.. Sono asessuale.” ammette, con una punta di imbarazzo.

C’è un momento di silenzio nel quale Crowley sembra sconvolto.

“Stai bene..?” Aziraphale rompe il silenzio debolmente “Non ti vedevo così da quando la tua macchina è andata a fuoco..”

“La sensazione è più o meno quella... Ho bisogno di un momento…” risponde il demone lentamente.

Crowley è immobile da almeno due minuti a fissare un punto indefinito, e Aziraphale si sta spaventando.

“Crowley..?”

“Seimila anni con questa fantasia sessuale e poi.. Va tutto in fumo così” sussurra poi scuotendo appena la testa

Aziraphale quasi si strozza con la sua stessa saliva. “Ch- io? Io la tua fantasia sessuale??” balbetta imbarazzatissimo, gli occhi aperti e increduli.

Anche Crowley improvvisamente sembra colto da uno strano imbarazzo, e si schiarisce la voce per darsi un contegno “Sì beh.. Penso sia una fantasia comune a molti demoni quella di fare sesso con un angelo..”

“Ma i demoni non sanno che siamo asessuali?” domanda retoricamente, insomma è uno dei motivi per cui i demoni sono caduti...

“È proprio per questo che è una fantasia comune, suppongo!”

“Ma.. Allora perché sei così sconvolto?”

“Perché.. Non so.. Pensavo che tu fossi diverso.. Io ti vedevo molto.. Sessuale?”

“Ma che stai dicendo??” Aziraphale è a dir poco perplesso e ancora più imbarazzato se possibile.

“Quando mangi, ad esempio! Mi piace guardarti mentre lo fai, il modo in cui gusti il cibo.. È piuttosto peccaminoso..” la voce di Crowley ora è più bassa, come se si eccitasse solo a pensarci “Secondo te perché mi piace così tanto invitarti a pranzo? È l’unica tentazione in cui riesco sempre a farti cadere..”

Aziraphale adesso è praticamente bordeaux, in fondo sa di non essere un angelo come gli altri, gli anni sulla Terra lo hanno inevitabilmente cambiato, certo, ma anche il fatto di averli passati con Crowley stesso.

“Che spreco..” sospira Crowley sconsolato, accarezzando la guancia rossa di Aziraphale.

“Ma.. Perché, tu.. Mi trovi attraente, fisicamente?” domanda l’angelo interdetto, quasi sorpreso.

“Certo che ti trovo attraente, ti ho appena detto che sei la mia fantasia sessuale” ribadisce Crowley confuso.

Aziraphale si guarda un po’, poco convinto, e si tocca la leggera pancetta “Dovrei perdere qualche chilo, anche Gabriele me lo diceva..”

“Non dar retta a Gabriele, cazzo, quanto odio quello stronzo!” sbotta Crowley.

“Ehi, calma il linguaggio.. Perché ti fa innervosire a tal punto? Onestamente penso che abbia ragione..”

“No, non ha ragione per niente”

“Solo perché vuoi continuare a guardarmi mangiare??” chiede l’angelo scettico.

A quel punto Crowley perde la pazienza, l’Armageddon è finito da un anno ma nonostante quell’esperienza, Aziraphale sembra ancora avere problemi di fiducia con lui.  
“Mentre fingevo di essere te e ho detto a Gabriele che è stato bello conoscere lui e tutti gli altri, sai cos’ha risposto? ‘Chiudi quella stupida bocca e muori, se non ti dispiace’. Proprio un esempio di bontà, non c’è che dire.”

“Non.. Non me l’hai mai detto..” riesce solo a dire, è visibilmente ferito, il labbro gli trema leggermente.

“Perché è una cosa orribile..” mormora “Sì insomma, da dei demoni te lo aspetti, ma da un arcangelo!”

Aziraphale ha voglia di piangere, è da un anno ormai che cerca di discostarsi dal concetto di essere un angelo come gli altri, ma in fondo si è considerato tale per seimila anni, è difficile. Difficile accettare che credeva di essere in una comunità di creature con gli stessi ideali e la stessa empatia, per poi scoprire che lui, lì, non c’entrava quasi più nulla. È un angelo, ma non è come gli altri angeli, non è un demone, ma non è neanche umano.. Non trova risposte e si sente tremendamente solo.  
Una lacrima alla fine riesce a scappare, e gli riga il viso senza che lui possa controllarla. Immediatamente dopo, questione di pochi secondi, percepisce nell’aria una grandissima quantità di amore. Trattiene il fiato quasi sopraffatto, da molto tempo non sente una cosa così potente. Un attimo dopo, si ritrova Crowley addosso che lo abbraccia tirandolo a sé, uno degli abbracci più calorosi che abbia mai sentito, letteralmente calorosi, il corpo di Crowley è sempre molto caldo, ha il fuoco dentro.  
È in casa sua e non c’è nessun altro nelle vicinanze.. Viene da lui tutto quell’amore?

“Crowley! Percepisco amore!”

“Oh per favore non rovinare questo momento con quella roba, ti ho già detto che quando fai così io non so di che parli!”

“Ma è chiaro, è perché viene da te! ..È sempre venuto da te! Ora tutto ha un senso” esclama Aziraphale con un sorriso a trentadue denti, non solo ha scoperto finalmente da dove veniva quell’amore che ogni tanto sentiva, ma ha scoperto che viene da un demone! E che è per lui!

“Oh.. Questo è amore? Sì, può essere..” mormora pensieroso e un po’ imbarazzato “Io.. Quando sono vicino a te mi sento più leggero e.. Meno dannato.. Ma.. Io pensavo che fosse perché tu sei un angelo..”

Aziraphale si sposta appena per guardarlo negli occhi dorati e gli sorride dolcemente, intenerito e lusingato da quello che gli ha detto. “No, quello è esattamente amore Crowley..”  
Crowley ricambia il suo amore. Quasi non gli sembra vero, stava per rassegnarsi. I demoni non provano amore, ma lui non è un demone come gli altri, questa ne è l’ennesima prova. Gli scorrono davanti tutte le volte in cui ha sentito amore in presenza di Crowley, sono veramente tante.. Da quanto lo ama? Forse almeno da tanto quanto lui.

“Beh allora.. Ti amo, Aziraphale.”

Sentirselo dire così, da lui, con quella voce, quegli occhi unici lo fa tremare, e il cuore gli batte all’impazzata. “Anch’io ti amo, Crowley.”

Il demone non resiste e lo bacia di nuovo, tenendolo ancora tra le sue braccia, ma stavolta qualcosa cambia: l’angelo per la prima volta ricambia il bacio e intreccia la lingua con la sua. Crowley geme nel bacio, completamente colto di sorpresa, il sapore di Aziraphale è qualcosa di cui persino il demone stesso si scopre goloso, è dolce come il suo profumo, e si sente sempre più leggero e ubriaco.. Cioè, innamorato. Vuole godersi questo momento fino in fondo, e forse anche Aziraphale, perciò si separano solo quando manca il fiato ad entrambi.  
Si guardano per un tempo indefinito, coi respiri l’uno contro quello dell’altro. Fino a che Crowley non prende nuovamente in mano la situazione e si sposta di nuovo con la bocca sul collo dell’angelo, vuole sentire ancora una volta quel suo profumo inebriante, e vuole anche vedere se la reazione di Aziraphale sarà diversa anche in questo caso.

Aziraphale deglutisce e si ritrova col fiato corto, si sente diverso.. Si sente.. Coinvolto.  
“Crowley.. Mi sento strano” asserisce, non riuscendo ad allontanare il demone da sé.

“È bello essere strani, sono un grande ammiratore dello strano..” risponde, spostandosi più giù nel pezzetto di collo di solito coperto dal papillon a fantasia tartan dell’angelo.

“Mi sento come.. Come se il mio corpo terreno mi stesse guidando, e facesse delle cose da solo senza che io le abbia prima pensate!” esclama Aziraphale confuso.

Crowley è come se avesse sentito il più bel verso di una canzone dei Queen, ferma momentaneamente quello che stava facendo per alzare il viso verso di lui e guardarlo.  
“Interessante.. Tipo baciarmi come mi hai baciato prima?”

“Sì esattamente.. Era come se stessi mangiando una Sacher! Ne volevo sempre di più”

Crowley scoppia a ridere, divertito dal paragone “Beh.. Ho sempre voluto essere una Sacher per te!” ridacchia ancora, poi ha come un’illuminazione.  
“Penso di aver capito, sai?” d’altra parte Crowley ha sempre capito tutte le situazioni in un lampo. Aziraphale pende dalle sue labbra, guardandolo incuriosito. “Anche se io sono un demone in grado di amare forse il sesso fine a sé stesso è troppo per un angelo, ma.. Sei un angelo in grado di fare l’amore.”

Aziraphale apre di più gli occhi nella sua adorabile espressione stupita “Tu.. Tu dici? Beh effettivamente spiegherebbe tutto.. Ma.. Io..” il suo colorito torna irrimediabilmente rosso “Io non ho mai fatto niente del genere..”

Crowley a quel punto lo fa scendere più giù per farlo distendere e lo raggiunge sotto le coperte, mettendosi sopra di lui per baciarlo ancora.  
“Non ti preoccupare.. Ti piacerà.” la sua voce profonda dall’eccitazione, forse non è mai stato così eccitato in seimila anni, e Aziraphale.. Neanche, ovviamente.  
“Sai, a me piacciono i tuoi chiletti di troppo.. C’è più pelle da toccare..” dice a voce arrochita, mentre intrufola una mano sotto la parte superiore del suo pigiama di seta, fino ad arrivare ad un capezzolo e stuzzicarlo coi polpastrelli delle dita.

Aziraphale sospira forte, è ammaliato da Crowley più del solito, si sente come ipnotizzato da ogni suo movimento, lo osserva mentre gli sbottona la camicia del pigiama, forse troppo lentamente per i suoi gusti.. Sente come un’urgenza.

“Potresti togliermi tutto con uno schiocco di dita..”

“Mi piace di più togliere la parte di sotto così” risponde malizioso il demone “Ma c’è tempo.. Non sai che l’attesa prolunga il piacere, angelo?”

“Mi fa piacere che la pensi così dopo seimila anni..” risponde Aziraphale cercando di non ridere troppo.

Crowley assottiglia appena gli occhi da serpente e fa un sorriso che non ha niente di buono, poco prima di aderire col corpo al suo “Non sei nella posizione di prenderti gioco di me, angelo.” lo avverte, iniziando a muoversi piano per far scontrare le loro erezioni. A quel contatto, Aziraphale geme sonoramente, sono tutte nuove sensazioni per lui e questa è sicuramente una delle più intense. Anche per Crowley è una prima volta: la prima volta che sente Aziraphale gemere così, e si sente bruciare più di quanto non si senta così già normalmente, nella sua condizione di dannato.

“Pensi che.. Possa succedere qualcosa se uniamo i nostri corpi?” chiede l’angelo, ansimante e un po’ timoroso, mentre avvolge il demone con le braccia, come se in realtà volesse continuare comunque a prescindere, in modo quasi autodistruttivo.. Non esattamente consono ad un angelo.

“Hai ancora paura che esplodiamo o qualcosa del genere?” domanda il demone fermandosi momentaneamente.

“Beh, sì per esempio”

Crowley sembra riflettere per un po’ e poi arriva ad una conclusione decisamente non consona ad un demone. “Ma perché l’amore dovrebbe farci esplodere?”

Aziraphale non sa cosa rispondere, in quanto angelo ha sempre considerato l’amore come la sola ed unica forza che guida l’universo, eppure ne è sempre stato il primo ad esserne spaventato, più che confortato. Crowley invece da demone in generale non ha mai creduto all’amore.. Prima di scoprire che era ciò che provava per Aziraphale. Vivere sulla Terra con Aziraphale è stata l’unica cosa che l’ha salvato dalla pazzia, di conseguenza è arrivato a pensare che non può essere una forza distruttiva.

L’angelo nel frattempo ha iniziato a sorridere, sentendosi un po’ sciocco “Sì, hai ragione.. È che.. Ho caldo” non è solo il calore del corpo di Crowley, sente che viene anche da lui stesso adesso, non ci è abituato.

“Devono essere questi vestiti..” asserisce Crowley a voce bassa, per poi schioccare le dita e lasciarlo completamente nudo. Aziraphale trattiene il fiato stupito, arrossendo violentemente. “Meglio così?” domanda Crowley sorridendo malizioso, ha sempre adorato far arrossire il suo angelo. Tuttavia, questa volta avrebbe fatto del suo meglio per non farlo sentire a disagio. Come prima cosa inizia a ricoprire di baci il suo petto.. Nonostante avesse già caldo, l’angelo sente quei baci come se fossero infuocati. Quando le labbra del demone si aprono intorno ai suoi capezzoli per succhiarli, Aziraphale inizia decisamente ad apprezzare il calore di Crowley.  
L’angelo si lascia andare a gemiti gutturali, mentre accarezza i capelli del demone dolcemente, sono morbidi proprio come li aveva immaginati, e invitano decisamente al tocco.. Così come tutto il corpo di Crowley per lui, da quella notte. Dopo qualche secondo il demone alza appena la testa per guardarlo, le carezze dell’angelo gli stanno rendendo la testa leggera, senza tutti i tormenti che di solito la abitano.. E semplicemente gli sorride piano, socchiudendo appena le palpebre, per poi passare all’altro capezzolo e ricominciare quello che stava facendo. Aziraphale ha ricambiato il sorriso ovviamente, pensando che è il sorriso più carino che abbia visto fare a Crowley. Pensare che riservi certi sorrisi solo a lui gli fa battere il cuore più forte.

Il demone ha iniziato a passare la lingua sul suo collo, riprendendo appena a strusciarsi col bacino, e ad Aziraphale quasi tremano le palpebre dal piacere, mentre suoni senza un nesso continuano ad uscire dalle sue labbra semiaperte.

“Tu non ti spogli?” riesce infine a formulare l’angelo, ha un’insolita voglia di vedere il corpo di Crowley, oltre che toccarlo.

“Vuoi farlo tu?” suggerisce Crowley malizioso al suo orecchio.

“Va bene..” accorda a bassa voce, spostando le sue mani verso i bottoni della camicia del demone, che si alza appena col busto per lasciarlo fare.

Aziraphale è abituato a trattare i vestiti con cura, perciò si prende il suo tempo, ma Crowley, nonostante i discorsi sull’attesa e il piacere, non ha la pazienza come sua dote principale..

“Strappamela e basta” ringhia impaziente.

“Sei pazzo? Non voglio rovinarla! Ti sta così bene addosso..” dice accarezzandogli il petto quasi senza rendersene conto. Crowley trattiene il fiato, deve ancora abituarsi al tocco di Aziraphale, l’angelo non è mai stato uno da contatto fisico, anche se è vero che è sempre bastato il suo spirito a scaldargli il cuore..

Quando finalmente il demone si può liberare della camicia, Aziraphale si incanta a guardarlo, ha già visto il corpo di Crowley, sa com’è fatto ovviamente da quella volta in cui ci ha letteralmente abitato, ma stavolta è come se lo vedesse con occhi diversi, non lo ammira soltanto ma lo desidera. Lo desidera molto di più di una torta Sacher, non si è mai sentito così. Ci passa ancora le mani come a memorizzare tattilmente com’è fatto, poi un po’ timidamente si abbassa e inizia a disseminarlo di baci, alzando gli occhi verso di lui per vedere la sua reazione, come per verificare se sta facendo bene. È la prima volta che le labbra di Aziraphale toccano la pelle del demone, solo Crowley sa quante volte ha fantasticato su quelle labbra rosse e carnose, così insospettabilmente oscene quando gustano qualcosa.. E ora stanno gustando lui, sono sulla sua pelle, e quasi gli manca il fiato. Si stupisce di quanto Aziraphale sia in grado di destabilizzarlo, in fondo lui ha vissuto esperienze ben più depravate di qualche bacio sul petto, eppure il fatto che sia l’angelo a fargli certe cose, gli fa perdere il senno. E poi lo guarda con quegli occhi azzurri.. Glieli ha sempre invidiati, vorrebbe non guardarsi allo specchio e trovarsi quegli occhi da serpente che gli ricordano chi è stato e che lo fanno sentire diverso da chiunque in quel pianeta. Ma a parte questo, ha sempre pensato che gli occhi di Aziraphale fossero un qualcosa di meraviglioso dalla prima volta che li ha visti, così puri, limpidi, con quelle ciglia lunghe, gli ricordano il cielo sereno di una bella giornata a St. James Park. Stasera tuttavia i suoi occhi hanno una sfumatura diversa, sono più liquidi e somiglianti al mare, impetuosi e.. Sono angelici, ma allo stesso tempo provocatori. Soprattutto adesso che sta passando la lingua sulla sua pelle, abbassando appena le palpebre. Non ha mai visto nulla di più eccitante.

“Ti voglio, Aziraphale” la voce roca di eccitazione di Crowley lo fa rabbrividire e quasi si affretta ad andare con le mani a slacciare i pantaloni del demone, ma Crowley lo anticipa schioccando di nuovo le dita “Tu ci metti troppo.” dice, facendolo ridere.

Ora sono completamente nudi, come un Adamo ed un’Eva qualsiasi prima di mordere il frutto proibito.. Tra l’altro opera proprio del demone che in questo momento sta sopra ad Aziraphale a baciarlo nel modo più irresistibile dell’universo.

“Che io sia dannato..” mormora l’angelo, pensando a tutto questo, pronto a mordere un’altra ipotetica mela.

Crowley ride sommessamente della frase, mentre fa scendere una mano verso l’intimità dell’angelo e la impugna, iniziando dei leggeri movimenti. Aziraphale geme dritto nel suo orecchio, pensando che forse non potrà più fare a meno di quello che gli sta facendo il demone, d’ora in poi. Crowley serra gli occhi beandosi dei gemiti “celestiali” di Aziraphale, che diventano ancora più intensi e vogliosi quando aumenta la velocità della mano. Li immagina accostati a qualsiasi coro angelico, con gli altri angeli tutti scandalizzati..

Poco dopo le gambe dell’angelo si divaricano leggermente, il demone non sa se lo stia facendo di proposito o meno, fatto sta che non riesce più ad aspettare, interrompe lentamente i suoi movimenti per spostare entrambe le mani sui fianchi morbidi di Aziraphale, sistemandosi meglio tra le sue gambe.

“Forse all’inizio farà un po’ male, ma andrò per gradi preparandoti..” sussurra il demone, leccando le labbra di Aziraphale. Vuole avere ogni premura possibile nei confronti dell’unico angelo che abbia mai amato.

Aziraphale fa incrociare nuovamente le loro lingue e lo bacia, passando le dita tra i capelli ramati del demone “Tu non potresti mai farmi male, Crowley.. Io sono un angelo, ricordi?” replica Aziraphale con un sorrisetto malizioso, alzando le sopracciglia con una punta di orgoglio.

Non che Crowley l’avesse dimenticato ma.. Tende sempre a vedere Aziraphale come quello da proteggere, soprattutto per via della sua ingenuità e innocenza, ma stasera, beh.. Probabilmente sono assenti anche quelle.

Inutile dire che il demone ora è ancora più eccitato se possibile.

“Fammi tuo, tu malvagio tra i malvagi" lo provoca l’angelo, divertito. Crowley si morde il labbro e inizia a chiedersi se in tutti quei libri che legge abbia imparato ad essere così.. Ma comunque non se lo fa ripetere due volte.

Non appena i loro corpi si uniscono, sente le unghie di Aziraphale affondarsi nelle sue spalle, provocandogli brividi che vanno lungo tutta la spina dorsale, lui dal canto suo sta facendo la stessa cosa sui suoi fianchi; forse non esploderanno veramente, ma entrambi stanno provando sensazioni mai provate prima, simili a scosse elettriche molto piacevoli.

Dopo aver regolarizzato un attimo il respiro, Crowley inizia a spingere lentamente, cercando di non pensare troppo a quello che sta facendo, per non impazzire subito del tutto. Impresa ardua, dato che il corpo di Aziraphale è intorno a lui, ed è fantastico. Per quanto riguarda l’angelo, sta iniziando a sudare dal caldo, ed è totalmente perso in un paradiso tutto suo, in cui Crowley l’ha indotto. Un paradiso infuocato.

“Oh Dio” geme quasi urlando, quando il demone aumenta l’intensità delle spinte. “…Non posso credere di averla nominata in un momento del genere” mugola poi sottovoce disperato, nascondendo la testa nell'incavo della spalla di Crowley, che intanto se la ride.

“Sai quante volte le capita? Penso che siano secoli che ignora ciò” lo tranquillizza il demone, con la voce un po’ compromessa dalle sensazioni che l’angelo gli sta dando.

“Sì ma.. Io sono un angelo, non.. Non so quanti angeli a-abbiano fatto quello che io sto fa-ah-cendo con te, Crowley..” risponde tra un gemito soffocato e l’altro, poi sembra pensarci su “Sono l’unico, vero?”

Il demone si gira per guardarlo negli occhi “Ma secondo te? Che domande fai?” questa per Crowley supera quasi la famosa “Sei ancora un demone?” di secoli fa. Immediatamente sorride a ripensare a quel giorno, è stata la volta in cui ha realizzato di provare qualcosa per quell’angelo impacciato che aveva avuto l'ardire di volerlo tentare con del cibo afrodisiaco.  
“Sei l’unico angelo per me” gli sussurra all’orecchio, per poi mordicchiargli il lobo. Aziraphale si scioglie in un sorriso dolcissimo e distoglie lo sguardo intimidito. Ora il suo colorito è ancora più rosso di prima, e Crowley ripiomba di nuovo in quella sensazione di estrema leggerezza, mentre l’angelo inizia a seguire i suoi movimenti di bacino, portandolo sempre più vicino al limite.

Decide allora di scendere di nuovo con la mano per stimolare l’intimità di Aziraphale, e i suoi gemiti non tardano ad arrivare.. Solo che stavolta invoca il suo nome, al posto di quello dell’Onnipotente.

“Crowley ti prego, non fermarti” ora lo prega addirittura.  
Il demone lo bacia piegando la testa di lato, con tutta la passione che sente in quel momento, fino a che l’angelo raggiunge il suo primo orgasmo, gemendo ancora nella sua bocca. Crowley lo segue poco dopo, riversandosi dentro di lui, ora pensa di capire perfettamente l’espressione “essere al settimo cielo”.  
Si accascia sul corpo accogliente di Aziraphale aspettando di riprendere fiato, mentre l’angelo si asciuga il sudore dalla fronte. È abbastanza evidente che ad Aziraphale sia molto piaciuto, eppure il demone è in attesa che dica qualcosa in proposito..

“Tu dovevi davvero chiamarti Asmodeo..” commenta infine l’angelo, guardandolo eloquentemente, dopo un sospiro soddisfatto.  
Asmodeo, uno dei demoni della lussuria. Crowley può ritenersi soddisfatto, insomma era la prima volta per Aziraphale, e ci teneva che andasse tutto bene.. Però questo Asmodeo deve toglierselo dalla testa.

“Sono più bravo io di Asmodeo” replica, l’arroganza demoniaca che ritorna.

“Ah, dici?”

“Beh, Asmodeo si è mai portato a letto un angelo? Non mi risulta.”

“..Non fa una grinza” conviene, poi diventa un po’ timido “E.. È stato come immaginavi..? Insomma, una fantasia deludente dopo seimila anni non-”

“È stato anche meglio di come immaginavo.” Crowley non lo lascia neanche finire, non sopporta vederlo insicuro di sé.. Non concepisce come faccia ad esserlo, lui lo vede praticamente perfetto.

“Oh.. B-bene allora..” balbetta, sorridendo timidamente e arrossendo per l’ennesima volta quella sera.

“L’attesa è valsa decisamente la pena” continua il demone, per farlo arrossire di più.

Aziraphale ha capito a che gioco sta giocando Crowley, e quindi cerca di fare finta di niente “Mi fa piacere..” sorride ancora “Ora mi ripasseresti il libro? Devo finire il capitolo”

“Sei proprio un piccolo bastardo” sorride il demone.


	2. Falling into your ocean eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Buonasera! Questa storia inizialmente doveva essere una one-shot, ma non ho resistito ♥  
> Inoltre solo in questi ultimi mesi sono venuta a conoscenza di Good Omens Lockdown (sì sono peggio di Internet Explorer) e sono rimasta scioccata dal fatto che certe cose le avevo scritte nel primo capitolo *-* ad esempio Crowley che diceva di essere annoiato me lo immaginavo esattamente così come in quell'audio, detto nello stesso modo (David tvb ♥) quindi insomma, è stato un bel boost per il mio ego e sono stata ancora più invogliata a scrivere un piccolo seguito :3 spero che sia gradito! Buona lettura.  
> (Aiuto sono un'impedita qui su AO3, non so come si toglie la nota del primo capitolo che è finita in fondo al secondo HALP)

Crowley si sveglia, sentendo un profumo vanigliato che riconoscerebbe tra mille, anzi milioni.. Quello di Aziraphale.   
Quando apre appena gli occhi, realizza che non ha sognato quello che è successo ieri notte. Istintivamente stringe di più il corpo dell’angelo tra le sue braccia, come ulteriore prova che non sta sognando.. Sì, è tutto vero. Non può fare a meno di sorridere. Dopo seimila fottuti anni.

Sente Aziraphale ridacchiare sommessamente: “E io che non ti facevo un tipo da abbracci..”

“Non ti sto abbracciando, ti sto ssstritolando” risponde subito con tanto di sibilo al suo orecchio, la voce ancora impastata dal sonno. Si sente scoperto, pensava che stesse dormendo.

“Oh certo, infido serpente..” ironizza l’angelo, intenerito, con la voce chiara e limpida di chi l’idea di dormire non l’ha neanche sfiorato.

Il demone si sporge di più e sposta la testa nell’incavo della spalla di Aziraphale, notando soltanto adesso che il libro di ieri sera è nuovamente tra le sue mani.  
“Angelo, stai ancora leggendo quel libro?? Non hai mai dormito?”

“Gli angeli non dormono” risponde distrattamente, preso a leggere.

“Gli angeli non fanno neanche sesso…” ribatte malizioso per provocarlo, ma soprattutto per attirare più attenzione da parte sua, anche se non lo ammetterebbe mai così apertamente.

L’angelo in un secondo è diventato bordeaux, colto da un flashback della notte appena trascorsa, ma cerca di non darlo troppo a vedere. “Non so come facciano gli umani a prendere sonno leggendo..” dice per cambiare discorso.

“Oh io li capisco benissimo” replica ironico il demone che non ha mai amato leggere “Ma.. Allora perché ti eri messo a letto con tanto di pigiama, se poi non dormi?” domanda poi, confuso. 

“Per leggere più comodo…” risponde “Ho provato a dormire, sai? Ma proprio non ci riesco.. Ci provo quasi ogni notte in realtà.. Ci ho provato anche prima, vedendoti dormire così beato” ammette poi.

“Beato?” ad un demone quel termine non va particolarmente a genio.

“Oh sì, dormivi come un-”

“Non dirlo” lo interrompe Crowley.

“Un angioletto” termina la frase, ridacchiando.

“Ngk.” il demone ora emette solo un verso di disgusto.

“Poi chissà perché si dice così..? Gli angeli non dormono!” ripete Aziraphale dopo qualche secondo.

“Gli angeli caduti sì..” 

“Beh allora dormivi come un angioletto caduto?” riformula poco convinto di come suona.

“Ma quindi... Mi hai guardato dormire?” chiede il demone sorridendo malizioso, con una certa soddisfazione.

“Ehm.. Sì..” l’angelo non capisce lo sguardo lusingato del demone, ha fatto qualcosa di sconveniente guardandolo dormire? 

La provocazione che era negli occhi di Crowley ha lasciato spazio ad uno sguardo semplicemente innamorato, si potrebbe dire proprio cotto a puntino.  
“Con tutti i tuoi occhi??” scherza quindi il demone, che non si aspettava una risposta affermativa da parte sua, e ora vuole nascondere di essere arrossito.

“Oh smettila!” ride Aziraphale, spostando lo sguardo un po’ imbarazzato.

“Ora capisco perché non riesci a dormire, è un casino chiuderli tutti quanti!” continua il demone, ridendo anche lui.

“Ancora mi chiedo come ti è venuto in mente di descrivere gli angeli così!” 

“Non lo so angelo, ero ubriaco.. E quell’Ezechiele credeva a tutto quello che gli dicevo!”   
Crowley non avrebbe mai ammesso di aver sproloquiato sugli occhi degli angeli per mezz’ora solo perché quella sera non riusciva a togliersi dalla testa quelli celesti del suo angelo preferito.

“Beh alla fine nessuno ci dipinge come un ammasso di occhi con le ali.. Gli uomini saggiamente si rifanno al fatto che Dio ci ha creati tutti a sua immagine e somiglianza.. Tutti, angeli inclusi.” commenta risoluto l’angelo in questione.

“Intanto sssulla Bibbia c’è ssscritto così” sibila il demone, la cosa lo diverte troppo.

“Nessuno legge veramente la Bibbia!” sbotta l’angelo, senza neanche rendersi conto.

Crowley lo guarda piacevolmente esterrefatto, quasi come quando gli ha detto di aver dato via la sua spada infuocata migliaia di anni prima.

“Non più, intendo ehm..” cerca di correggersi.

“Ma la Bibbia non è il libro più venduto al mondo?? Sei un libraio di seimila anni, dovresti saperlo...”

“Beh un conto è comprarla, un conto è leggerla” e detto ciò, si rituffa a leggere il suo libro di Oscar Wilde.

“Se la cosa ti fa sentire meglio...”

“Perché la cosa dovrebbe farmi sentire meglio??” nega un po’ Aziraphale con una punta di vergogna nella sua voce.

“Dai angelo, per quanto ti trovi attraente in versione così.. Blasfema?” la voce inevitabilmente gli si abbassa dall’eccitazione dicendo questa frase “È evidente che ti convinci di questo perché non ti piace che gli umani pensino che sei un ammasso di occhi..”

“Io n-non.. Non sono blasfemo!” precisa imbarazzato, non staccando gli occhi dal libro.

Crowley non si era mai reso conto di aver indirettamente imbarazzato Aziraphale a tal punto, perciò dopo qualche momento di silenzio, decide di farsi coraggio.   
“Senti, è vero che ero ubriaco, ma vuoi sapere perché ho detto così a quel sacerdote?”

L’angelo a quelle parole alza gli occhi dal libro e lo guarda molto curioso, in attesa di una risposta.

Crowley fa un profondo sospiro e poi finalmente lo rivela.  
“Perché.. Non riuscivo a smettere di pensare ai tuoi occhi bellissimi.” nonostante lo sforzo, la voce gli esce comunque bassa, e lo sguardo lo stesso si abbassa.

Aziraphale non sa cosa dire, quasi non ci crede, apre e chiude le labbra più volte, mentre sente il battito cardiaco del suo cuore terreno galoppare all’impazzata e sciogliersi allo stesso tempo. 

“Era come.. Era come se li vedessi ovunque, perciò.. Lo sai come faccio quando sono ubriaco, no?” dice poi cercando di tagliare corto.

Gli occhi dell’angelo adesso brillano, e sorride immaginando Crowley sproloquiare sugli occhi come quando elencava tutti i pesci in quella memorabile sbronza prima dell’Apocalisse sventata. E tutto ciò davanti ad un ignaro Ezechiele che prendeva appunti.   
“Oh Crowley.. Come faccio a non dirti che sei un buo-”

“Ah! Non ci provare neanche, angelo.” lo avverte il demone, che non chiedeva niente di meglio di poter tornare ad indossare la corazza da “duro”, sovrastandolo col corpo e bloccandogli i polsi.

“Altrimenti cosa fai?” chiede Aziraphale, lasciandolo stupito.

“Oh, è malizia quella che vedo nei tuoi occhi?”

“L-la malizia è negli occhi di chi guarda” borbotta sconclusionato.. Nella sua testa gli sembrava una risposta migliore.

“Nei miei so che c’è” ribatte il demone ridendo provocante, facendo arrossire l’angelo, che si mette ad osservare bene i suoi occhi.

“I tuoi occhi sono unici..” ammette poi Aziraphale, timidamente.

“Beh, unici di sicuro…” dice ironico Crowley, mentre lascia i polsi di Aziraphale per sfilargli delicatamente gli occhialini da lettura e posarli sul comodino accanto a letto. 

“Sono meravigliosi, intendo dire”

“Nah.. Non devi ricambiare il complimento per forza, angelo”

“Ma non lo sto dicendo per gentilezza! È vero!”

Il demone rimane qualche secondo immobile senza dire nulla, un po’ sopraffatto da quello che gli ha appena detto il suo angelo.

“Sono dorati, insomma come potrebbero non piacermi?” gli sorride l’angelo, alludendo alla sua natura di ricercare sempre la luce “E poi in certi momenti, come adesso, le pupille si ingrandiscono e sono ancora più belli.”

“..Lo sai che le pupille si ingrandiscono quando quello che vediamo ci piace?”  
Crowley non sa quante volte ha ringraziato il ciel.. Satana per gli occhiali da sole, che hanno nascosto ad Aziraphale quanto lo amasse ogni volta che posava lo sguardo su di lui.

L’angelo sorride lusingato, arrossendo timidamente. I due si guardano negli occhi per qualche istante, ognuno ammirando quelli dell’altro, poi inaspettatamente è Aziraphale a fare la prima mossa, prendendo tra le mani il viso di Crowley per avvicinarlo alle sue labbra e baciarlo delicatamente. 

Il demone dopo questo bacio, come dopo ogni contatto con l’angelo, si sente quasi fluttuare per aria, la sua anima demoniaca non pesa più al suo corpo terreno.  
“Ti amo” soffia sulle sue labbra, stupendosi di come gli venga già naturale dirglielo. 

“Anch’io..” sospira “Anch’io ti amo” 

Crowley si abbassa con le labbra, offrendogli dei baci umidi lungo tutto il collo, mentre passa delicatamente le unghie di una sua mano su tutto il petto dell’angelo, che rabbrividisce. Si spinge mano a mano più giù, fermandosi poco prima del bacino, per poi risalire di nuovo e ripetere il percorso.

“Vuoi.. Ripetere quello che abbiamo fatto stanotte?” domanda Aziraphale come per accertarsi di non fraintendere.

“Abbiamo circa seimila anni da recuperare, quindi vedi tu.” mormora al suo orecchio, lasciando ancora qualche bacio silenzioso sul collo.

“Beh.. Abbiamo letteralmente tutto il tempo del mondo.” risponde dolcemente l’angelo, alludendo alla sventata Apocalisse.

Il demone gli sorride appena, mentre si perde di nuovo nei suoi occhi, nella sua testa risuona “al mondo” detto dalla voce dell’angelo, quando hanno brindato al Ritz. Quell’”al mondo” che in realtà significava “sei il mio mondo”.   
Quando si rende conto di essere stato imbambolato a guardarlo da fin troppi secondi senza gli occhiali da sole come copertura (anche se Aziraphale sembra essere nelle stesse condizioni) volge lo sguardo altrove con una punta di frustrazione, ogni volta che prova a “tentarlo” alla fine si ritrova a sospirare innamorato col batticuore; non riesce neanche più a fare il suo lavoro in sua presenza. Forse deve solo abituarsi, in fondo è successo tutto in un giorno dopo seimila anni di attesa bruciante.  
“Devi ancora riprenderti da stanotte?” dice quindi, ostentando uno dei suoi sorrisi più sbruffoni per cercare di riprendere il controllo della situazione. L’angelo si imbarazza, come previsto, e apre di più gli occhi “Se non ti va, basta dirlo..” aggiunge poi più tranquillo, fingendo indifferenza e allontanandosi di poco.

“Non ho detto questo!” risponde subito Aziraphale. Risponde con fin troppa verve e, quando se ne accorge, si blocca in un leggero sorriso, mentre il suo colorito continua a non mutare dal rosso, facendo ridacchiare Crowley sommessamente; lo trova adorabile ed eccitante allo stesso tempo.

“Perdonami angelo, avevo frainteso” commenta Crowley sorridendo ironico, cosciente che essere imperdonabile fa parte della sua natura di demone, per poi riappropriarsi del suo collo e riprendere quello che stava facendo prima con ancora più passione.  
Sente Aziraphale ancora un po’ teso, in fondo non c’è molta differenza tra la prima e la seconda volta, ma sa benissimo cosa fare per farlo rilassare. Mentre continua a saggiare la pelle sensibile del collo, spingendosi verso le scapole, passa delicatamente i polpastrelli lungo il petto morbido dell’angelo, per poi proseguire verso la sua coscia, che stringe appena. Aziraphale sospira, uno di quei sospiri che finiscono con dei brividi sulla schiena.  
Il demone si diverte a torturarlo continuando ad accarezzarlo nella zona dell’inguine, senza mai arrivarvi al centro, mentre con la bocca si abbassa ancora sui suoi capezzoli, inumidendoli appena, e beandosi degli ansiti di Aziraphale, ora sempre più frequenti.  
Quando questi ultimi somigliano sempre di più a suppliche, Crowley non si accontenta più di sentire, ma vuole godere della vista dell’angelo in questo momento; decide quindi di far andare finalmente la mano tra le sue gambe, iniziando a passare il palmo lentamente sulla sua lunghezza e alzando la testa, per osservare quegli occhi celesti che in questi momenti non hanno niente di celestiale, anzi, hanno una carica erotica incredibile. Sono liquidi e blu, come un oceano in cui potrebbe cadere e affogare.. Pensando questo, senza neanche rendersi conto, si ritrova a pochi centimetri dalle sue labbra, può sentire il respiro irregolare di Aziraphale, che ora cerca la sua bocca, con le labbra e con lo sguardo.  
Il demone chiude le distanze baciandolo intensamente, facendo intrecciare le loro lingue in una danza passionale, per poi scendere di nuovo, non riesce a farne a meno, si ritrova a pensare che forse c’entra ancora la sua natura demoniaca di scendere, fare un giro di sotto, cadere, e così via.

L’angelo si gode le sue attenzioni ad occhi serrati e labbra semichiuse, non immaginando minimamente quello che Crowley sta per fare; il demone infatti inizia ad andare anche più giù del bacino.. Sentire la lingua di Crowley passare lungo la propria lunghezza fa immediatamente riaprire gli occhi ad Aziraphale, colto da un brivido che gli trattiene il fiato, e geme quando lo lascia andare espirando. Fa fatica a riprendere un respiro regolare, apre e richiude la bocca, come se volesse dire qualcosa ma ogni pensiero si cancellasse per la sensazione che sta provando.

“Che c’è, angelo, non ti piace?” lo provoca Crowley suadente, impugnando la sua erezione che urla l’esatto contrario.

“Ch-che? Come..?? Come..” bofonchia l’angelo in modo totalmente sconclusionato, rosso fin sopra la punta dei capelli color platino, mentre sposta lo sguardo letteralmente ovunque tranne davanti a sé, per non guardare il demone. Quello che avrebbe voluto dire è “come potrebbe non piacermi?” ma l’imbarazzo ha preso possesso delle sue facoltà comunicative.

“Guardami.” lo intima Crowley, guardandolo negli occhi mentre si abbassa di nuovo e ripete il movimento di prima, ma stavolta più lentamente.

“Oh.. Buon Dio..” la sua voce ormai un circuito elettrico di eccitazione, anche se un secondo dopo si maledice per aver ancora nominato Dio in un contesto del genere, cosa che fa ridere sotto i baffi il demone, che dopo seimila anni ormai conosce ogni sua microespressione.  
Quando pensa di averlo fatto impazzire a sufficienza così, Crowley lo avvolge quindi con la bocca, per poi iniziare a muoversi lentamente aiutandosi con la mano.

La voce di Aziraphale, quella che prima era come un circuito elettrico, ora è andata decisamente in cortocircuito; ha la testa all’indietro e dalle sue labbra ormai escono solo gemiti sconnessi e sospiri, mentre stringe saldamente il lenzuolo con entrambe le mani, per sfogare in qualche modo il piacere intenso che sta provando. Inutile dire che quel demone in particolare con la lingua ci sa fare, il suo personale Asmodeo... Anche se Crowley a quanto pare non gradisce essere chiamato in quel modo. Fatto sta che Aziraphale si sente nel girone della lussuria in questo momento; ma se in seimila anni non è finito in quello della gola, è abbastanza tranquillo di non finire neanche lì.  
Quando torna con lo sguardo sul demone, si sta muovendo su di lui ad gli occhi socchiusi e liquidi di piacere, mentre con la mano libera si tira su più volte il ciuffo di capelli, lasciato crescere durante la quarantena, che inevitabilmente gli torna davanti agli occhi. Non avrebbe mai pensato di trovarlo tenero in un momento del genere, sulle sue labbra si forma un sorriso dolce (anche se pur sempre ansimante) mentre con una mano leggermente tremante gli sposta i capelli all’indietro, per poi decidere di lasciarcela, in modo da tenerglieli fermi lui stesso. 

Crowley a quel contatto torna con lo sguardo su di lui e, come ogni volta che l’angelo gli accarezza la testa o i capelli, si sente leggero, perciò lo ringrazia mentalmente due volte.  
Anche Aziraphale conosce ogni sguardo e microespressione di Crowley, e capisce subito che lo sta ringraziando, anche se pensa che riguardi solo i capelli.

Una nuova espressione del suo angelo che Crowley ha imparato con immenso piacere recentemente è quella che precede di qualche minuto l’orgasmo, l’ha memorizzata subito, anche perché, come in questo caso, si rivela molto utile per fermarsi in tempo.

Aziraphale sospira, e mugola con un filo di delusione quando il demone si sposta da lui e, come se niente fosse, con la lingua riprende i movimenti di prima ma sul suo collo.   
L’angelo espira forte, stuzzicato da questo movimento ripetuto, è certo che il demone lo stia facendo di proposito per farlo impazzire. Vorrebbe fare qualcosa ma non sa esattamente cosa, si sente piuttosto inesperto ancora. Poi, proprio nel momento in cui smette di pensarci, il suo bacino inizia a muoversi da solo contro quello di Crowley, causando al demone un gemito che finisce dritto nel suo orecchio.

“Ne abbiamo fatti di progressi da ieri notte, angioletto..” mormora, piacevolmente sorpreso e soddisfatto della reazione di Aziraphale.

“Crowley..” è tutto quello che esce dalla bocca dell’angelo, ne esce quasi come una supplica, non sa esattamente se una supplica per dirgli di smetterla di farlo arrossire o una supplica per dirgli di non perdere ulteriore tempo, forse entrambe.

“..Mi vuoi?” gli sussurra il demone all’orecchio, stringendogli i fianchi.

Aziraphale si sente come quando Crowley, proprio l’unica volta in cui non c’era tempo da perdere perché aveva scoperto dov’era l’Anticristo, si era messo a sottolineare l’ovvio rispondendo al telefono “Salve, sono Anthony Crowley, sapete cosa fare, fatelo con stile.”   
“Sì, idiota!” gli scappa infatti, mentre sospira eccitato e frustrato allo stesso tempo.

Non è esattamente la risposta che si aspettava il demone, ma si ritrova a sorridere pensando che solo Aziraphale, in tutto il mondo, può eccitarlo anche quando non capisce le domande retoriche, o meglio, la cosiddetta dirty talk in questo caso.  
“Angelo maleducato” commenta divertito, dandogli un leggero schiaffetto appena dietro uno dei fianchi, facendolo sussultare e gemere un’altra volta, per poi finalmente accontentarlo.   
Crowley adesso è rumoroso quanto lui, d’altra parte solo Dio, cioè solo Satana, insomma, solo qualcuno sa come ha resistito finora senza neanche sfiorarsi. Procede a muoversi lentamente tuttavia, perché la frase “Tu sei uno che corre troppo per me” gli risuona puntualmente in testa. Si è ritrovato spesso a ripensarci in realtà, nei momenti più disparati. Tranne quando guida. 

L’angelo però non sembra essere dello stesso avviso questa volta, anzi, ha una certa fretta, e già da un po’. “Ti prego, Anthony” lo incita passandogli una mano dietro il collo e facendola salire fino ai capelli ramati del demone, per poi stringerli appena.

Crowley è percorso da un brivido, nonostante fosse il suo nome umano legale, Aziraphale non l’aveva praticamente mai chiamato così. “Come mi hai chiamato?” chiede volgendogli lo sguardo.

“Non è il tuo nome? ..L’hai cambiato di nuovo?” domanda l’angelo, che si è ritrovato ad usare il suo nome legale per disperazione, pensando che magari così gli avrebbe dato retta, visto che chiamarlo come sempre “Crowley” sembra non funzionare più.. Non immaginava che il demone avrebbe trovato la cosa tremendamente eccitante.

“Sì, è il mio nome.. Chiamami ancora così.” gli ordina con voce roca di eccitazione, aumentando, finalmente, le spinte sull’angelo.. Si ritrova a pensare che alla fine, consapevole o no, Aziraphale sa esattamente le cose giuste da dire a letto.

“Ah! V-va bene..” ansima l’angelo, aggrappandosi alle spalle forti di Crowley.

“...Intendo ora, angelo.” specifica il demone.

“Oh. Certo.. Anthony” sussurra al suo orecchio Aziraphale, supponendo che evidentemente a Crowley piace proprio il suo nome, tanto da volerlo sentire ripetuto.

Il demone mugola di piacere alzando leggermente la testa, mentre aumenta sempre di più l’intensità dei suoi movimenti, la voce dell’angelo è qualcosa di sublime per lui, soprattutto ora che ha iniziato a ripetere il suo nome in quel modo naïf ma allo stesso tempo provocante.   
Dopo averci riflettuto qualche istante, anche lui adesso sa esattamente cosa dire all’angelo per dargli ancora più piacere.  
“Ti amo” gli sussurra sulle labbra, guardandolo negli occhi celesti, prima di unirle alle sue in un lungo bacio, che termina solo dopo che l’apice del piacere ha raggiunto entrambi.  
Dopo qualche istante di sospiri per regolarizzare il fiato, Crowley è ancora addosso ad Aziraphale, sembra non volerlo lasciare andare, e infatti alla fine si sposta solo per poterlo avvolgere meglio con le braccia. O stritolarlo, come dice lui.

“Anch’io..” risponde poi l’angelo, rompendo il silenzio idilliaco che si era creato.

“Cosa?” 

“Anch’io ti amo, ovviamente”

Il demone ridacchia, addolcito da come Aziraphale si sia preoccupato di rispondergli anche quando non ce ne era bisogno. Ma in fondo, in un certo senso, sta scoprendo che è sempre bello sentirselo dire.  
“Da quanto?” gli domanda poi con un sorriso curioso, alzandosi su un gomito e appoggiando la testa sulla mano per guardarlo meglio. “Tu probabilmente percepisci il mio amore” non riesce comunque a domare il sarcasmo nelle ultime quattro parole “da millenni! Anche se eri ignaro che venisse da me.. Ma io non posso farlo neanche volendo” continua poi.

Aziraphale si sente un po’ in imbarazzo, insomma, paragonato ai millenni del demone, è innamorato di lui da molto meno tempo… Proprio lui, che è un angelo, si ritrova a perdere una “gara” dove dovrebbe sempre arrivare primo.   
È anche vero, però, che l’amore che prova per Crowley è diverso.  
“Come se sapessi l’anno preciso in cui l’ho capito!” cerca di cavarsela così Aziraphale, “mentendo” nel suo modo angelico, cioè dire la verità usando il congiuntivo.

“Che anno era?” ..Peccato che il demone lo conosca da seimila anni.

“Ehm… Mille e.. Ehm” l’angelo in questo momento sembra uno di quegli studenti interrogati di storia che non hanno assolutamente idea della data che è stata loro chiesta, e perciò prendono tempo così, guardandosi i piedi.

“E..?” lo rimbocca Crowley, che si gode la vista del suo angelo col volto ancora arrossato e i capelli scompigliati.. Sorride soddisfatto quando realizza che sta così per causa sua.  
“Mille e una notte?” lo prende in giro, strappandogli un accenno di sorriso.

“Oh va bene, 1941.” confessa infine.

“Ah, proprio quella volta della bomba!” dice, ricordando di averla nominata lui stesso proprio il giorno prima. “..Il miracolino demoniaco dei libri ti ha colpito in particolare, vero?” gongola.

“Beh, non posso negare.. E poi il fatto che tu sia entrato in una chiesa.. Per salvare me.” riesce finalmente a guardarlo, lo guarda innamorato come quel giorno, gli occhi gli diventano lucidi solo a parlarne. 

Crowley torna serio. “Entrerei in altre diecimila chiese per te.”

“Oh, Crowley. Ti prego no, non farlo mai pi-” la frase muore sulle labbra del demone, che lo baciano dolcemente, mentre con una mano lo tiene per il mento.   
Aziraphale si chiede cos’ha fatto di così straordinario per meritarsi un amore così.   
E paradossalmente ringrazia Dio, per l’amore di un demone.

“Comunque, mi dicevano di arrivare al tuo cuore col cibo, e invece..” dice poi Crowley per “sdrammatizzare”.

“Chi te lo diceva??” chiede confuso l’angelo.

“Ehm..” il demone, che voleva evitare di esporsi ulteriormente, si complimenta da solo ironicamente per essersi appena messo nella condizione di doverlo fare di nuovo. “Nessuno.. Un.. Un mio vecchio amico..” borbotta, sperando di convincerlo a sorvolare così facendo.

“Hai un amico?” Aziraphale è ancora più confuso.

“Avevo. È morto..” 

“Oh, un mortale.. Mi dispiace. L’ho mai conosciuto..?” 

“Freddie Mercury, angelo.” rivela velocemente infine.

“Ah, lui! Quello che canta nella tua Bentley tutto il tempo!” 

“Già..” Crowley vuole uscire da questo argomento il prima possibile, prima che venga fuori anche che lui ha aiutato Freddie a scrivere Good Old-Fashioned Lover Boy.   
“Comunque.. Sei interessato alla colazione che pensavo di proporti o preferisci continuare a leggere il libro di prima?” 

“Beh.. Il libro posso continuarlo in un secondo momento… E poi so già come finisce” gli sorride timido, guardandolo eloquentemente, incuriosito all’inverosimile per la colazione.

Crowley ride sommessamente, pensando che in fondo Freddie aveva le sue ragioni per dirgli così. Si mette seduto, e anche l’angelo istintivamente lo segue e fa lo stesso.  
“Visto che è un’occasione speciale, ma allo stesso tempo non si può uscire...” il demone schiocca le dita, e fa apparire un vassoio con delle crêpes e del vino. “Direttamente da Parigi.” precisa poi. 

Aziraphale è al settimo cielo, e non solo perché è un angelo; da troppo tempo sognava di gustare di nuovo quelle crêpes. “Oh buon Dio.. Grazie, caro” lo ringrazia rivolgendogli uno dei suoi sorrisi più splendenti. Letteralmente splendenti, in questi momenti torna quasi ad emanare luce, come se non controllasse più la sua natura.

Crowley si limita a scuotere appena la testa per minimizzare con modestia, al momento non riesce a fare altro se non arrossire e guardarlo innamorato, mentre sente solo risuonare “caro” nella sua mente, e pensa che quelle crêpes non saranno mai dolci quanto quell’angelo.   
Poi si maledice per aver pensato sul serio una cosa così stucchevole.

“Non è un po’ presto per il vino..?” chiede poi l’angelo osservando la bottiglia.

“Oh, quella è la mia colazione” risponde il demone, prendendo la bottiglia e dando un primo sorso, soprattutto in questo momento sente di averne davvero bisogno. Aziraphale porta al naso il bicchiere che era accanto ad essa e realizza che quello infatti non contiene il vino della bottiglia, ma succo di frutta per lui.   
“Non è mai troppo presto per pensarci, comunque, angelo.”

L’angelo stringe la testa nelle spalle un po’ a disagio “In seimila anni penso di non aver mai mangiato nudo.. Anche se, beh, coperto dal lenzuolo” mormora guardandosi.

Crowley alza un sopracciglio, nelle sue fantasie lo ha fatto centinaia di volte, ma non ha ancora abbastanza alcool in corpo per decidere di dare voce a questo suo pensiero. In compenso lo guarda di sottecchi maliziosamente, e ad Aziraphale torna in mente ciò che gli ha detto il giorno prima, riguardo al fatto che mangia in modo peccaminoso secondo lui.

“Tu.. Infido serpente, so cosa stai pensando!” dice, con una punta di imbarazzo.

“Davvero?” ma il demone ha la risposta pronta. “Beh, sto pensando che in antichità i vestiti erano un po’ come dei lenzuoli da portare addosso..” dice, per scoraggiarlo dal rivestirsi.

“Oh.. Sì, effettivamente è così..” considera l’angelo, in fondo il pudore non dovrebbe riguardare un angelo, ma solo gli uomini. Poi, posando lo sguardo sulle crêpes e colto dal consueto peccato di gola, decide che ha aspettato anche troppo e inizia a mangiarle.   
Assaporandole, non può fare a meno di fare un verso simile ad uno dei gemiti di poco prima, con tanto di palpebre che tremano per qualche secondo.. Crowley ha già smesso di bere e lo fissa ma, a differenza sua, lui da bravo serpente, non sbatte le palpebre.  
L’angelo si sente osservato e quando sposta lo sguardo su di lui, lo trova immobile con le pupille sospettosamente dilatate “Oh, lo sapevo Crowley!” dice arrossendo.

“Cosa?!” allarga le braccia il demone.

“Vuoi dirmi che non stai pensando che mangio in modo peccaminoso?? Sono pure nudo!” gli chiede retoricamente.

“Ngk.” Crowley semplicemente scuote appena la testa, non riuscendo a dire qualcosa di meglio.

“Va bene allora.” Aziraphale decide che glielo farà ammettere e, per questo, prende la crêpe con una mano, anziché usare la forchetta, e, guardandolo negli occhi, passa la lingua sul cioccolato che fuoriesce da una parte di essa, cercando di ignorare il rossore che sente fino alla punta delle orecchie nel farlo. 

Il demone apre appena la bocca, rimanendo così a labbra socchiuse e ancora più immobile di prima se possibile, se non per il respiro che aumenta. Non si sarebbe mai aspettato una cosa del genere. “Mi stai tentando, angelo?” chiede a voce bassa.

Aziraphale apre di più gli occhi arrossendo ancora, non l’aveva vista sotto questo punto di vista, eppure ora sembra così evidente. “N-no..” si affretta a dire “Volevo solo farti capire che non sono un idiota, Crowley! E conosco certi tuoi sguardi.”

Il demone si ritrova a pensare per l’ennesima volta che se avesse avuto gli occhiali da sole non si sarebbe accorto di nulla.  
“Oh.. Peccato, ci stavi riuscendo.” dice poi, calmando i bollenti spiriti.. Letteralmente. 

“Davvero?” chiede, con un sorriso che forse non dovrebbe avere.

“Mhm” annuisce Crowley, ricambiando il sorriso e bevendo di nuovo dalla bottiglia, mentre continua a guardarlo. 

L’angelo alza il bicchiere di succo di frutta per proporre un brindisi “Cin cin a.. Oggi, 28 ottobre.” dice sorridendo eloquentemente, cogliendo di sorpresa il demone.

“Oh..” è tutto quello che Crowley riesce a dire, diventando rosso quasi come i suoi capelli, mentre fa scontrare leggermente la bottiglia contro il bicchiere.

“Pensavi che non mi ricordassi che ci siamo conosciuti il 28 ottobre di seimila anni fa..?” gli sorride ancora Aziraphale, alzando le sopracciglia.

“Ngk.. Beh, sei più sveglio di quello che sembri” gli risponde, fingendo distacco e buttando giù un altro sorso.

“E tu sei più romantico di quello che vuoi far credere” ridacchia l’angelo.

“Oh per favore.” per Crowley è ancora più umiliante di quando Aziraphale si mette a fare i suoi trucchi di magia.  
Però quando l’angelo gli prende la mano, gliela stringe subito.   
Non può fare a meno di pensare che l’ultima volta che se le sono strette così è stato per salvarsi a vicenda e, evitando il suo sguardo, porta la mano di Aziraphale alla bocca e vi lascia un bacio di sfuggita.. Per poi bere un altro sorso dalla bottiglia quasi finita, cercando il più possibile di fare finta di niente. 

“Ti amo più delle crêpes..” mormora Aziraphale, rompendo il silenzio timidamente.

Crowley si volta allora a guardarlo, l’angelo lo sta osservando a palpebre socchiuse, con un sorriso imbambolato appena accennato.  
“È una cosa seria allora..” scherza, facendolo ridere, mentre teme che possa accorgersi del sudore della sua mano, dopo questa frase così semplice, eppure sorprendentemente efficace. La semplicità non ha mai fatto parte di Crowley, neanche quando era un angelo.

“..Beh, e tu? Non mi ami più della tua Bentley ad esempio?” domanda Aziraphale, alzando le sopracciglia ironicamente.

“No..” risponde a voce bassa senza guardarlo, mentre un velo di delusione si fa strada nel viso dell’angelo “Io ti amo più di me stesso” continua poi.

Aziraphale apre di più gli occhi, sentendo il suo cuore umano quasi scoppiargli in petto; è una dichiarazione bellissima, ma allo stesso tempo sentirla dire da Crowley gli fa male, perché sa che non è una frase di circostanza o un’iperbole nel suo caso.   
“Inizio a pensare di provare la stessa cosa..” confessa quindi avvicinandosi e accarezzandogli una guancia, potrebbe dirgli mille cose per convincerlo ad amarsi di più, ma sa che sarebbero tutte inutili.. E non vuole rovinare o rendere pesante questo giorno così speciale.   
Il demone lo guarda stupito, come se una cosa del genere non potesse essere possibile, ma prima che possa dire qualsiasi cosa, Aziraphale lo fa tacere baciandolo amorevolmente.   
Neanche Dio in persona potrebbe convincerlo del contrario.

**Author's Note:**

> Ciao a tutti!  
> Ho adorato questa serie fin da quando è uscita (non conoscevo il libro, ma l'ho divorato in pochi giorni) e ora finalmente mi sono decisa a scrivere una fanfic sulla coppia canon (che meraviglia poterli definire così ♥).  
> È il mio primo tentativo, quindi siate clementi! Non so che altro dire, per qualsiasi cosa lasciatemi pure una recensione e vi risponderò :3


End file.
